Full Moon
by underthestars93
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. Everything's going right in the world for Jacob Black, until he realizes that his Imprint on Renesmee is gone. Jacob finds himself in the same situation he was nearly two years ago, in between Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

When an Imprint is formed, it's supposed to last forever, right? Well, apparently that isn't always the case.

Up until now, everything had been working out perfectly. The Cullens and myself had established ourselves in Vancouver, and had been attending school here for about a year. The Volturi hadn't been in contact with us since the last little incident back in Forks. Renesmee was now the physical age of about thirteen, and was beginning to have feelings towards me. I should have been happy, that finally my time as a playmate and best friend could be over, and I could finally have a lover. There was one problem though. I wasn't feeling those emotions of love back. I should have, but I wasn't. The burning desire to always be with her wasn't there anymore, and I found myself having to work to spend time with her. My world was slowly starting to revolve less around Renesmee, and I didn't know why. That was when I decided to pay a visit to my dad. But first, I had to deal with Renesmee.

"You're going to leave me all alone?" she whined.

_Ugh, this kid is really starting to get on my nerves. She's being such a brat. _I was surprised I was thinking this, and was thankful that Edward was out hunting. I really didn't want him to know about my feelings for his daughter, at least until I figured out what was happening. "Yeah, but I'm only going to be gone for a few days at the most. The pack needs me for something." Once again, I was glad Edward wasn't here. He would have seen right through my lie.

Renesmee pouted for a second, but then a huge grin spread across her face. "Take me with you!"

"No!" I said a bit too harshly, and then softened my voice. "I mean, you can't. It's top secret wolf stuff."

"Alright, but don't be gone too long." she said before kissing me on the cheek and then running upstairs.

I turned around and headed for the front door of the Cullen's house, about to wipe Renesmee's kiss off my face, when I smelt her. "What do you want, Bella?" I said without turning around.

"You're leaving?" She placed an ivory white hand on my shoulder. I could just see it out of my peripheral. "And how did you know it was me?"

I laughed. Bella was so naïve at times. "You're smell. It's the least repulsive of all."

"Oh, well thanks – I guess."

"I won't be gone for long. It's just…"

"I know. I heard you talking with Nessie." She paused for a split second. "Now go, I don't want to keep you from your business."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bells. See you later."

I heard Bella call to me as I ran out the door and into the forest, but I wasn't paying attention. I was flying through the trees at a speed too fast for any ordinary human, but of course, I was no ordinary human. A ripple formed in my chest, and then extended throughout my whole body, and then I was on all fours, running through the trees.

A familiar voice popped into my head.

_Hey Jake. What took you so long?_

_Hey. Long time no talk, huh?_

_You need to come down for a visit sometime, Jake. We miss you down here. _The voice was Quil.

_That's where I'm headed now, Quil. Well, partially. I need to talk to Dad about… Well you know why._

_Yeah, I saw that. Is it really true? Is the Imprint over?_ Quil's voice was full of questioning.

_I don't know. That's why I need to talk to Dad. Can you bring him to meet me at the edge of the Rez, by the forest?_

_Sure, sure. No problem. I'll leave you to you're thoughts then. _Quil's voice disappeared, and I was alone once again. He must have told everyone else to stay human, it was silent the rest of the run down to La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, my dad was no where to be seen. I stumbled into the kitchen, and as I was searching for a clean bowl to eat my cereal in, I found a note in my dad's handwriting. It said:

Gone out for fishing with Charlie. He stopped by this morning while you were still sleeping. Be back later today.

Dad

P.S. Try not to get into too much trouble.

"Alright, looks like I'm by myself." I said aloud, although I wasn't expecting an answer. I knew I was the only one in the house. I could smell that I was. "Now, what to do?"

"Dude, who are you talking to?" a voice said from behind me.

I spun around quickly, to find myself staring face to face with Embry. "Geez, Embry. Don't do that! It freaks me out."

"Sorry, Jake." he said with a smile on his face. Embry picked up an apple from the kitchen counter and took a bite out of it. "So do you want to hang with the pack today? We're searching for a blood-sucker. It passed close to the Rez last night. Just after you got here, actually."

I smiled widely. Over the past year I had been living with a group of vampires, the Cullens, who weren't actually that bad, but with the werewolf in me, I couldn't resist a good vampire hunt. "Count me in."

Embry finished his apple while I inhaled a large bowl of Cheerios, and then we headed outside. Sam, Quil, Paul, Leah, and Seth were all waiting on my front porch.

"Jake's going to come with us. Is that okay, Sam?"

"I don't see why it's a problem. The more help the merrier."

I nodded my head to Sam, and then followed Embry as he joined the pack. After the Volturi had left, Sam and I had patched things up mostly between us. We had decided to try to be co-Alphas of the pack, and that had been working out well until the Cullen's decided they were moving from Forks two years ago. Sam had reclaimed the Alpha position, as I had chosen to move with the Cullen's, and I had only been back one or two times since.

"Jake, you, Seth and Leah search the Northern side, and I'll take the others South. If anyone finds anything, let me know." He paused for a moment or two, letting his authority sink in, before continuing. "Now let's get going."

As myself, Leah, and Seth ran side-by-side-by-side, I started to remember the old days of us protecting the Cullen house from Sam and his pack. I had really gotten to know the Clearwater's better, especially Leah, as they were the only ones to stand by my side and break free of Sam.

_Ugh, why are you even thinking about those days? They were not fun times. _Leah's thought entered my head.

I laughed internally. _Oh come on, Leah. I thought you loved sleeping outside in the dirt?_

_It wasn't the dirt. It was those blood-suckers._ Her voice hinted at a slight bit of hatred.

_Hey, I liked the Cullens. Do you think they're going to come visit sometime soon, Jake? I really miss seeing them. _Seth asked eargerly.

I never got a chance to answer though, because another thought entered my head.

_Jake, Leah, Seth. Report back to Jake's house. We caught a glimpse of her around there. _It was Sam.

_I wonder why this blood-sucker's here? _Leah asked as we ran through the forest at top speed.

_Who knows. She's probably hunting for humans._

_Jake, she's coming your way. Cut her off, we'll get her from behind. _Sam's voice filled my head again.

_Come on guys, let's catch ourselves a vampire._

In front of us, about a mile ahead, was the vampire. Her back was to us, as she was running away, and she moved through the forest gracefully. But then again, all vampires moved gracefully.

_Sam, she's heading back towards you guys. She must've seen us coming._

By now, we were closer to the vampire. She had dark brown hair, about waist-length, and was wearing dark clothes, a long sleeved shirt and pants. As she passed through a patch of sunlight, her hand glistened in the light.

_Leah, Seth, split. One to the left, and one right. We'll surround her._

They did as they were told, and soon I was running alone. The vampire turned around again, her hair flying in front of her face. I took this opportunity to pounce. She fell backwards when I hit her, landing on her back hard. I turned my head to her arm, getting ready to tear it off, when I saw a familiar marking. It was an oddly shaped ring, and I had seen it before. It was a vampire bite.

I looked up from the vampire's arm, and found myself staring into golden-brown eyes.

_Bella?_


	3. Chapter 3

The approaching werewolves stopped in their tracks. I jumped back, shrinking into a grouping of nearby trees momentarily, and felt as I morphed back into my human body. Quickly, I pulled my shorts on, and then headed back out to where Bella was.

She had propped herself up into a sitting position, and was glancing around at the rest of the pack.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you. It was important."

I looked to the wolves, and they quickly dispersed. Sam hesitated for a moment or two, but then followed the pack.

"What is it, Bella? Couldn't it have waited until I got back?"

She shook her head. "No, it couldn't. Edward… Edward heard something when he was coming back from hunting."

"Yeah, so what?"

"It was from you. About Renesmee."

A knot formed in my stomach. "What did he hear?"

"That you thought your Imprint had been broken." When I didn't answer, she continued. "Is it true, Jake?"

"Yeah, I think it is. Did Edward tell her?"

"No, not yet. He wanted to talk to you first."

I laughed. "So he sent you here to do his dirty work?"

"No," Bella retorted sharply. "I sent myself here."

"Why?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "I don't know. I just felt I needed to come."

I walked over to her and extended my hand outward to help her up. She rolled her eyes, but took my gesture. I tried not to flinch when her icy cold hand touched mine, but she saw right through it.

"Is it really that bad? The fact that I'm a vampire?"

"No, I thought it was – at first – but I've gotten used to it." She smiled at me, and I added. "Hey, you're still my best friend."

"And you're still mine."

We took a few steps forward, and then I asked her. "You want to head down to our beach? Just for old time's sake?"

"But Jake, the sun. I shouldn't… I can't."

"Oh, come on, Bella. It's just us two. See, look for yourself." We had reached the beach. No one was there. The sun kept on popping in and out from the clouds, and I figured that Bella would be safe.

She peered around for a moment or two before saying, "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Smiling contently, I led the way to our piece of driftwood on the beach. Bella sat down next to me, and I reached my hand towards her, taking it gently. She didn't resist, and for a minute, it felt just like old times, back before Edward had married Bella.

The sun came out at that point then, and just as Bella's marble skin began to sparkle in the sunlight, something struck me. I felt free, a freedom I hadn't felt in quite a while. It felt just like old times, back when I had feelings for Bella… like I was feeling now.

"Oh boy…" I said.

"I told you this would happen, Jake. You've seen me in the sun before."

"No, Bella. It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I just realized something."

"And that something would be…?"

I turned to face her. "I think I'm in love with you – again, if that's possible."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Jake, that's impossible. You're with Renesmee."

"I want to agree with you, but I can't. There's something, and I don't know what, but something is telling me no."

"Alright, but what's that supposed to mean? I thought that Imprints were for life."

"So did I. But I guess things aren't always as they seem." I answered, and then paused, thinking about what I was going to say next. "Bella? Can you do me one favour?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything, Jake."

I smiled. "I'm glad you said that." I said, and then leaned into her, kissing her on the lips.

It was like a burning fire ignited in my throat when my lips reached Bella's. I could feel her initial reaction to pull away, but then it was overcome with the feeling of acceptance. She was kissing me as much as I was kissing her. We became one person, not a werewolf and a vampire, and I could feel a connection bonding us together.

Bella pulled back, and moved further away from me on the piece of driftwood. She was holding her legs closely to her chest. "Did you feel that too?" I shook my head. "What was it?"

"I don't know, but Bella, you don't need to back away from me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that. It's more-or-less so I don't hurt you."

It registered in my head that Bella was a vampire. "Sorry, I forgot."

"So, umm, what do we do now?"

"My only suggestion is to look again at those old legend books my dad has in his room."

She stood up quickly at vampire speed, and grabbed my arm. "Let's go then."

"Ow. Umm, Bella? You're kind of hurting my arm." I said as she pulled me to my feet. I wasn't helping her.

"Sorry," she answered, and loosened her grip on my arm.

Bella began sprinting, pulling me along with her. We headed towards the forest, the quickest way back to my house, and just as we reached the edge, I thought I saw something moving in the trees. I grinded to a halt, and a split second later, Bella stopped as well.

"Bells, do you see anything over there?" I said while turning to her, pointing my hand in the direction of the object.

She glanced quickly over in the direction I had suggested. "No,"

I looked back to where I had seen the moving object. Everything was still. "Guess I must have been seeing things." I said, although I had been positive that something had been in the trees nearby just a few seconds ago.

"Come on, Jake. Let's get back to your house. We need to take a look at those books. Maybe something can help us." She tugged at my arm this time, and I let her lead me back to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to my house, we headed inside to my dad's bedroom. He wasn't there, and I was thankful for it. I didn't want to explain to him why Bella was here. As Bella searched through the bookcase, and flipped through page after page of Quileute legends, I began to pick up on a scent coming from my bedroom. It was a very familiar scent to me.

"I'll be right back, Bella." I said, and then headed to my room. When I opened the door, Edward was sitting on my bed. _What do you want, Edward?_

He stood up from the bed, and walked out of my room, heading outside. I followed, and I suspected that he wanted to talk to me about Renesmee.

"At first I came here to talk about that, but then I overheard another thought you were having." His voice was cold.

I decided to ignore what he was saying. "Listen, Edward. I know we're not the best of friends or anything, but it's not like I meant to have my Imprint with Renesmee broken. It just kind of happened."

"I know that, Jacob. I read your mind. Sometimes things like that just happen. But that's not why I'm here now. I know what happened between you and Bella."

"Edward…"

"Don't." he paused, "I don't know if it's modern day society that's corrupted you, but where I come from, men don't go after other men's' wives'. That's low, even for you, Jacob Black."

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella's voice said from behind me.

"Bella, go back inside. This is between myself and Jacob."

"She deserves to be here. It involves her, and she should be allowed to stay if she wants." I interjected.

Bella was by my side now. "Thank you, Jacob. At least someone wants me to be here. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Bella, I didn't…" Edward was cut off by Bella. I laughed internally at him, for his sake.

"Save it, Edward." Bella snapped back.

"Edward, since you're the reason why this discussion is happening, I'll let you explain."

Edward glared at me, but then turned to Bella, and said, "Bella, love, what happened between you and Jacob at the beach?"

"I don't know, Edward. That's why we're here. To find out what happened when we…" she paused and turned to face me. "Wait, doesn't he know?"

I didn't answer, but Edward did. "Yes, Bella. I know that he kissed you." A smile appeared on his face, and he looked at me. "In fact, I remember saying that if you ever kissed her without her permission, I would hurt you." He lunged towards me, and I retreated just as fast, jumping backwards into my wolf form. I growled loudly at him.

"Edward! Don't! Jake didn't force himself on me!"

"Then what did he do, Bella? Hypnotize you?" Edward's voice raised with anger.

"No, he asked for a favour. And I let him. Without being forced."

The angry expression disappeared on Edward's face. "Bella… but I thought…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"So did I, but I guess sometimes things aren't always as they seem." I saw Edward's face cringe, and knew he had heard me saying that exactly to Bella earlier today. I didn't need to be a mind-reader. He backed away slowly from Bella, even for a human, and turned around. "Edward, don't go…"

"Goodbye, Bella." Edward said, and then he was gone.

Bella stayed where she was standing, and quickly I ducked around back to transform back and get changed. I kept a supply of shorts at the back of my house, just in case. When I returned, she still hadn't moved, although the sun was now out, and her exposed skin was now glistening.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I feel as if this is all my fault."

She shook her head. "It's not. It's mine."

"No, it couldn't be." I placed my hand on her icy cold shoulder. "Bella, it's because I love you again. It's not you, it's me."

Bella turned and faced me. "No, Jake, it is me. I let him read my mind."

"So?"

"So… he saw that I had fallen in love with you too." I was speechless. She continued. "And I guess he just couldn't handle it."

Bella flung herself into my arms, and I knew that if she were human, tears would be rolling down her cheeks. I squeezed tight, hugging her until she pulled away from me.

"Thanks, Jake. You've always been there for me."

"And I always plan on being there. Running away doesn't help any problem. It only makes things worse."

"Yeah, I know that."

I put my arm around her. "Come on. There should be a bonfire tonight. I overheard this morning that the pack was planning one."

"But I'm…" she began.

"Don't worry about it. You're with me."

She smiled, and we began to walk. I started to head back towards the beach, but Bella tugged on my arm. "Can we go in the forest? I'm still kind of paranoid."

"Fine, but don't worry. Eventually I'll get you comfortable enough to be out is in the day no matter the weather."

When we entered the woods, Bella asked, "Jake? What do you think happened between us on the beach?"

I sighed. "Does it really matter, Bella? Why can't we just enjoy the moment, and see where that takes us? Why can't things just be normal?"

"I want to enjoy the moment, Jake, but we're not normal. I'm a vampire, and you're a werewolf. Things like that don't happen in normal, everyday life."

"I know, Bells. But can't we pretend to be normal? At least for a little while."

"I guess. For now." Bella answered, although I could tell that she wasn't telling me everything.

It was starting to get darker outside, entering the twilight time of night, so Bella felt comfortable with going out from under the cover of the forest. We walked hand in hand to the beach, and on the sand were the beginnings of a bonfire, surrounded by a pack of werewolves. They looked up in our direction, as I assumed they smelt Bella, and Sam stepped forward, walking towards me.

"Jacob," he began, but I cut him off.

"She's here with me, Sam. So leave her alone."

"You can't tell me what to do, Jacob. I'm Alpha. You have to listen to me, and I say that…"

"I don't have to listen to you, Sam." I said, " I'm an Alpha too, one by birthright. She's staying, whether you like it or not."

Sam turned around and walked back to the pack. We followed him, and just before we were in earshot, I said to Bella, "Don't worry about Sam. He's just annoyed that I'm back. He knows that if I stay I'll be gunning for his job soon."

Bella laughed quietly, just loud enough so I could hear. "What about the rest of them?"

"Stay clear of Leah. She still doesn't really like your kind. As for everyone else, I think you'll be fine. I'll protect you no matter what though, Bella. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." she said as Seth started running towards us.

"Okay, I lied. I'll protect you from everyone… except from Seth. I'd look out, by the way. He's about to tackle you with a hug."

Bella turned her head just in time to see Seth coming. He crashed into her and gave a giant bear hug.

"Bella! You're back!" he said joyfully.

"Hi Seth. It's good to see you too."

"Come on, come to the fire. You can sit beside me if you want."

I laughed as I followed Bella and Seth to a log next to the bonfire. Seth was so crushing on Bella, and she didn't even have a clue. Bella sat down next to Seth, and then patted the seat next to her while looking at me. I sat down, taking her hand in mine again, and stared overtop of the small bonfire to where Sam was seated. Emily was beside him, and it looked to be as if she was trying to talk some sense into him about Bella. I could see why, back when us wolves had been out searching for Victoria, Bella had spent some time with Emily, and I assumed they had grown closer.

"Hey Bella? You may want to stay near that fire for the whole night. You feel a bit cold." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Paul standing with his forefinger on Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not running around thinking I'm so hot like someone else here, Paul." she retorted, and the rest of the pack burst into laughter.

"I think you just got owned by a vampire there, Paul. How do you feel?" I said after laughing.

He hit me on the shoulder lightly, and then walked over to a nearby log, sitting down.

"Too hot over here for you, Paul?" Quil jumped in. Another round of laughter rang through the group.

"Funny guys, really funny. You just wait. I'll get you back eventually. When you're least expecting it."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Jacob? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked while standing up.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Bella, and then stood up, walking over to where Sam was. "What do you want, Sam?" I said sharply.

"Come with me." he said, and then began walking further away.

"No, Sam. If you want to talk to me, you're talking to me right here."

He stopped, turning to look me straight in the eyes. "You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. You don't own me, Sam. I can think for myself. I don't need to listen to what you say."

"Look, Jacob. I don't mind if she's here." he said, motioning to Bella. "But I wanted to remind you that I'm the Alpha wolf here, not you. And it's going to stay that way."

I laughed. "You called me over here just so you could say that I have no chance to become the Alpha wolf of the pack, again? Wow, Sam. That's lame." I turned to walk back to Bella, but then thought of something else to say. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not interested in your job. Because if I was, I'd already have it."

I left Sam standing there with his head spouting smoke, and rejoined Bella and Seth. Seth was talking non-stop to Bella, although I could tell that she wasn't really listening to him. When I sat down next to her again, and placed my hand on her leg, she jumped slightly, but upon seeing me, her face turned into a wide smile. I smiled back, but began to wonder what was running through her head. Bella was always so secretive, and could easily fool someone into thinking she was fine, when in fact she wasn't.

"Excuse me, Seth. But could I steal away Bella for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem, Jake. I'll talk to you later, Bella, I guess."

"Yeah, definitely." Bella answered, but as soon as we had gone far enough so that he couldn't hear, she said to me, "So that's what torture is like?"

I laughed, as did she. "You do know that Seth has a little crush on you, right?"

"No! He couldn't. You're lying." she retorted immediately, but when I shook my head, Bella continued, "Really?"

"Yeah, he does."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the waves rushing in onto the beach. The waves shimmered with light, and I looked up into the sky to see a full moon above us. A thought triggered in my head of an old tribal story my dad had told me when I was little.

"Bells? Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm? Sure, Jake."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"No, Bella. I mean do you really love me?"

A puzzled look appeared on her face. "Why does that matter, Jake?"

"This is going to sound kind of stupid, but when I was little, my dad told me an old story. A legend, I guess you could say."

"Okay… but what does that have to do with your question?"

"Legend has it that when you kiss your true love under a full moon, it creates a bond so great that nothing can break it. You become mated, for life." I paused for a second, letting Bella wrap her head around what I had just said. "So, Bella, I ask again. Do you really love me?"

"I… I…" Bella began. She stopped walking, and turned to face me. The moonlight shone on her face, and it glowed in the light. I could see the inner struggle going on inside of her, trying to choose between Edward and I. She seemed momentarily confused, but then a smile appeared on her face, and she said, "Yes, Jacob Black. I do love you."

I smiled, and then leaned in to kiss her on the lips. The same burning sensation streamed through my body as I kissed her, and I knew that we, Bella and I, were meant to be. This was supposed to happen.

When we broke apart, Bella once again backed away from me a little. "I'm sorry, but I have to. It's so… difficult."

"That's okay, Bella. I understand."

She sat down on the sand, and began to play with it in her fingers. "What am I going to do about Edward?"

I wanted to go comfort her, but I stayed were I was, not wanting to make the situation any harder. "I think you need to tell him the truth. About everything."

She shook her head. "I thought you were going to say that, but I just needed to be sure." She sighed, "I need to talk to Alice. She'll know where to find him."

"Can it wait until morning?"

"I guess, but I want to get this whole thing sorted out soon."

"Bella, we have forever to do that. Let's just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night."

"Alright," she conceded, and we began to walk back to the bonfire.

By this point, the pack seemed to be settling down. Seth had fallen asleep on Leah's shoulder, who was staring at the fire with disgust on her face. I looked over to see Sam and Emily kissing on a log, and figured that was why Leah looked so angry. Quil and Embry looked to be eating Smores, and Paul had disappeared.

"Never mind," I said to her. "Do you want to just head back to my place? I don't think anything really exciting is going on here. Unless you want to talk to a very angry Leah."

"Let's go back to your house." Bella agreed, and we raced back to my house. She beat me. When we got inside, I led her to my small room. As I lay down on my bed, she said, "I can't sleep, Jake. Remember?"

"I know that, but could you just humour me, and at least close your eyes?" She rolled her eyes, but lay down on the bed next to me. "Do you mind if I put my arm around you, or would that be too difficult?"

"No, that's fine. I think."

I wrapped my arm around Bella, and closed my eyes, letting the looming problem of Edward disappear from my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning, Bella was staring at me. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," I answered, propping myself up onto my elbows.

"I got a hold of Alice. Edward's in Italy… again."

I shot up, knowing full well why Edward went to Italy last time. "He isn't…" My voice drifted off.

She shook her head. "No, not that Alice knows of."

"So now what?"

Bella stood up, running her ivory white hands through her hair. "I need to go see him. To tell him why."

"I'm coming with you, Bella. I don't want you going there alone."

"Jake, you don't have to. I can get Alice to come with me."

"Bella, I want to come with you. I can't see you get hurt. What if those Volturi vampires are with him?"

Bella touched my shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen to me. If the Volturi try anything, Alice will see them coming."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you. I have to."

She sighed, but didn't continue arguing with me. I stood up from my bed, and with a triumphant smile on my face, headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I could hear Bella following me, and took this opportunity to ask her, "So when are we leaving for Italy? I know you already have tickets."

I turned around to see a small smile appear on her face. "In a few hours, so hurry up and finish eating." I wolfed down a bowl of cereal, spinning around and finding Bella with a bag in her hand. "Here you go. I hope you don't mind that I went through your stuff."

"No, that's not a problem. I kind of pity you though. I wouldn't want to rummage through my stuff."

She shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Really."

"I wonder how Renesmee's doing." I thought aloud. "I mean, she doesn't have either of her parents with her right now."

Bella coughed. "Umm, Jake? Yeah, that's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me what, Bella?" She didn't answer for a minute or two. "What is it, Bella?" I said, although more agitated this time.

"It's Renesmee. She's with Edward… and the Volturi. They wanted her."


	6. Chapter 6

When the plane docked, and Bella and I had passed through customs, we ran, at human speed, through the airport in search of a car to drive. Bella selected an Aston Martin Vanquish parked in the first row of cars. We slipped inside the car, and Bella started it.

"When did you learn to do that?"

She smiled. "Alice."

We sped out of the parking lot and onto the free road, heading in the direction of Volterra.

"Why would they want Renesmee? They already know she's a half-breed!" I said anxiously, hoping that Bella would have an answer to my question.

"Alice thinks that they want to recruit her."

"And why is Edward there?"

"The only thing I can think of is that he wants to join them too." She sighed. "And who knows what Edward's told her about me and you."

Bella swerved around a slow moving van, and they beeped as she passed.

"Bella? Do you want me to drive?"

"No! I'm fine!" she yelled. "Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed. My daughter and estranged husband are staying with a coven of horrid vampires."

I laughed. "Yeah, I could see how that could be kind of stressful."

Soon after, we arrived in Volterra, and Bella drove us to the downtown core. We got out of the car, and began to search for where the Volturi's lair was. Bella was having difficulties remembering where it was, as the last time she had been there was as a human. We walked down to St. Marcus Square, hoping that being there would trigger a fuzzy human memory of Bella's.

"It's no use, Jake. I can't remember."

"Just focus, Bella. The memory is there. You just need to think hard about it."

Bella slowly spun in a circle, trying to remember what had happened over two years ago. While she was doing this, I spotted a young girl on the far side of the square. She had curly, bronze hair, waist length, and she was wearing sunglasses. The girl was wearing a cotton dress, and her bare arms glowed in the sunlight. It was Renesmee.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee looked right at me, and her face filled with joy. She ran quickly over to where I was standing, obviously not seeing Bella a few feet away, and gave me a big hug.

"Hey, Jake! What're you doing here?"

I stumbled for a second, and caught Bella's eye. She shrunk away into the shadows, hiding behind a group of tourists. "I think the better question is why are you here?"

"Dad decided to take me. He said he had some friends of his who wanted to meet me."

I felt a ripple flow through me, but nothing came of it. I just couldn't believe that Edward would be willing to sacrifice his daughter like that. Who knew what the Volturi were planning. I heard someone approach my side, and turned to see Bella standing next to me.

"Edward's doing what?" she said angrily.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, Nessie. Can you take me to see Dad?"

She shook her head and said, "Okay, but I'm not really supposed to let anyone in. There are special rules that are needed to be followed."

Bella placed her gloved hand on Renesmee's shoulder. "Okay, honey. Just take me to see Daddy."

Renesmee shook her head, and took Bella's hand in hers, leading her to a building nearby. I followed close behind, watching over both my Bella, and her daughter. Inside the building, it was all white, very clean looking – not something I would have expected from a group of bloodthirsty vampires. Renesmee lead us through the building, and just before we reached an elevator, someone yelled to us from behind.

"And where do you think you're all going?" the voice said, and within a second, a vampire was standing in front of us, blocking the way to the elevator.

"Felix, this is my mother, and this is my Jacob." Renesmee said proudly. I only wished that I didn't have to break it to her about Bella and myself.

"Good to see you again, Bella." Felix said courteously to her, and then turned his attention back to Renesmee. "You know there are no outsiders allowed." He reached out to grab Bella by the shoulder. I didn't let him.

"Don't touch her." My voice was threatening.

Felix shrugged off my hand on his arm with ease. "Do I need to deal with you too?"

"Enough," a voice said from behind. It was Edward. "Before we do anything rash, Felix, perhaps we should consult with Aro."

"Of course, Edward." Felix said, and stepped aside to let Edward through.

Edward was dressed identically to Felix, a long, black robe, and he was wearing a hood. He placed a white hand on Renesmee's bare shoulder, and when I looked into his face, I noticed that his eyes were blood red. He had become one of them. Bella gasped beside me, and I knew that she had seen them too.

"Hello, Bella." His red eyes drifted from Bella to me. "Jacob."

"Edward how could you?" Bella hissed at him.

He leaned in towards her, whispering so quietly that I could barely hear, "You chose your new life, and now so have I." He addressed the group now. "I think we shall all go to pay Aro a visit."

Felix spoke then. "But what about him?" he said, pointing to me, "He does not smell like one of us, and I can hear his heart beating."

"If Aro decides the mutt is not suitable to come, then I will take full responsibility. Now, please, follow me."

I could only imagine what Bella was feeling now, as she entered this elevator for probably the second time, only now she was the enemy of the man that she once loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward led us into the Volturi's chamber. Three vampires were sitting at the far side of the room. The one in the middle stood, and began to walk towards us.

"Bella! How good to see you again." He glanced quickly at me before continuing, "And you brought a friend, I see."

"Jacob, his name is Jacob." Bella answered sternly.

"So, Edward, Felix, why do you bring me these visitors?"

"They were causing a scene outside, Aro, and I felt that rather than taking extreme precautions, we should take them to you."

Aro nodded his head, "You made the right choice, Edward." He turned his attention to me. "Now, new friend. Come here. Come to me."

I shook my head. "There is no way…"

"Just do it, Jake. Trust me." Bella cut me off.

I walked up to Aro, and he reached for my arm. I shrugged back. "I'm not letting this filthy bloodsucker touch me. Are you serious? Why should I?"

Edward spoke. "Jacob, all Aro is going to do is read your mind. He won't hurt you, right Aro?"

"Of course not. I would just like to get some insight on the situation."

I sighed, but held my arm out for the bloodsucker. He placed his cold hand on my arm, and then I could feel him looking through my memories. He saw my childhood, my life as a normal human, my transformation into a werewolf, my feelings for Bella. He saw everything. Everything that I had tried to keep secret, he now knew.

"Very interesting." Aro said, smiling. He let go of my arm. "You love Bella. And Bella loves you." I saw Edward cringe as Aro spoke the words he already knew.

A whimper escaped from Renesmee, who was still standing in front of Edward. I saw him murmur something to her, but I wasn't paying attention to what he said. I was focused on Aro.

"You are my kind's enemy."

"And I always will be." I muttered back, knowing full well that he could here me.

"What to do, what to do." Aro said with a sigh. He turned around to the other vampires in the chairs. I had almost forgotten they were there. "Marcus, Caius. We need to talk about this privately."

"As you wish, Aro." The vampire on the left said.

"We will provide you with accommodations until our decision has been made. But unless you are wanting to die, do not leave the building." said the other. He spoke with a faint English accent.

"Of course, Caius. We wouldn't even think of it." Bella said, and then Edward escorted us out of the room.

"Follow me," Edward spoke firmly, and turned down a hallway.

"Edward! I trusted you! How could you join them! You used to hate the Volturi." Bella said, stopping Edward in his tracks.

"I don't need to answer to you, Bella. You should just be glad that Aro didn't decide to kill you right then and there. You've betrayed our kind."

"And you'd be alright if Aro did decide to kill me then?"

Edward didn't answer for a second or two. "You're existence is no longer mine to protect."

I was torn away from their heated argument when something tugged on my shirt. I turned and looked, seeing Renesmee standing beside me, tears in her eyes. In the background I could hear Edward and Bella fighting.

"Is it true, Jake?" She didn't need to go into any further explanation; I knew what she was referring to. "Yeah, Nessie… yeah it is. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." I reached out to give her a hug; she accepted it willingly.

"But I thought you were mine? You imprinted, remember?"

"It's complicated. I… I don't know how to explain it. It sort of – broke – I guess that's the best word to describe it. Nothing like this has ever happened before really. It's kind of a new concept."

"But we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course. I'll always consider you my sister."

Renesmee smiled, and tightened her grip on me. This… this felt right. I knew I was supposed to be just a brother-like friend to Renesmee. It was what my destiny was.

I turned my attention back onto Edward and Bella. They had stopped arguing, and were just staring at us, dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"What?" Renesmee and I said at the same time.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Never mind."

Edward said nothing, but continued walking down the hallway. We followed him, eventually coming to a set of doors on our left.

"I hope this will be suitable enough accommodations for you," he spoke quietly, and opened the door.

Bella walked in first, and I followed, expecting Nessie to as well, but she remained by Edward's side.

"Aren't you coming, honey?" Bella asked.

Renesmee shook her head. "Remember, Mom? I told you that Dad wanted me to meet some people?"

Bella shot Edward a death look; thankfully Renesmee wasn't looking.

"Until next time, Bella. Jacob." Edward said coolly, and then closed the door behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't take this anymore, Bella." I said through clenched teeth, pacing around the room. "How could he do this? I mean, I knew he didn't really like me – but to you? To Renesmee?"

I glanced over at Bella. She hadn't moved from her spot by the door since Edward had left.

"He hates me," she finally said, her voice quiet. "And he's making me suffer for what I've done."

I crossed the room and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, we did nothing wrong. You can't control how you feel."

Bella turned her head to look at me. "He saved my life, Jacob. I'd be dead, buried in the ground if he hadn't turned me." She paused for a second before continuing. "I'm indebt to him because of it."

"No, Bella! You're not. You only think you are. I'm not sure if you know this, but after Renesmee was born, and you were dying, Edward asked my permission to change you. I always have though that was strange. I mean, why didn't he just do it and deal with the consequences later? What if your heart had stopped beating while he was asking me? You could've died, Bella." I wrapped my arms around her gently. "I wouldn't have done that. I would have forgotten about that damn treaty if it meant you might have died."

"Jake," she said softly into my ear.

"I'm always going to put you first, Bella."

I heard the sound of a creaking door, and jumped away from Bella, crouching down, getting ready to pounce. A vampire stepped into the doorway – Felix was his name, I thought.

"Can I help you, Felix?" Bella spoke with a very hostile tone to her voice.

"I brought a mattress for the mutt to sleep on."

"Whoa, back up. We're sleeping here?" I interjected. "For how long?"

Felix threw an old mattress into our room. It looked disgusting. "I'll leave that question for Edward to answer." He turned around to leave the room, but stopped momentarily. "And, Bella? Sorry about earlier."

Bella face remained carved out of stone, and she began to follow him out the door, but stopped dead in her tracks at the doorway. She backed up slowly, and Edward stepped in the room.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella's voice shook slightly. "How long are we staying here?"

"Well, the dog is in here for life. As for you, Bella, the Volturi have given you a proposition."

"And that would be?"

"Join us."

"Edward, you know I'm never going to do that. What's my other option?"

He stared straight ahead towards the other side of the room, careful not to make eye contact with either of us. "You stay here and starve to death."

"Edward? Come on. What's happened to you?"

"You've made your choice, Bella. I've made mine." Edward spoke slowly, and his voice had an unusual cold tone to it. It almost sent shivers down my spine.

Bella took a step towards him, and extended her arm outwards, brushing her fingertips along his arm. I watched as Edward closed his eyes, and at that exact moment, I don't think I had ever seen him look so vulnerable. His eyes shot open then, and I realized he must have been reading my thoughts. Edward looked Bella straight in the face with his blood red eyes, but said nothing.

"Do you remember when I was human, you said to me that you would do whatever you could to make me happy?" Bella's voice was calm as she spoke. Edward nodded his head, and she continued. "Why can't you see that this," She gestured to me, "Jacob and I, this is what I need? This is what makes me happy."

Edward seemed to struggle to answer, opening his mouth several times only to close it without saying anything, but finally he managed to form a sentence. "I always thought you would choose me," he said quietly, almost as if it was to himself.

Bella didn't answer, and just stood there staring at Edward. He wasn't saying anything either. I watched them, both standing perfectly still, as if they were statues. It was like they were having a silent conversation through their eyes, although I couldn't tell what they were saying. Finally, Edward put me out of my misery.

"Jacob," he spoke slowly, not even bothering to look me in the eyes. His never left Bella's. "That is none of your concern."

"Yeah, well it's none of your concern for what's going on in my head. Stay out of it!" I snapped back, and turned my back to them.

I could hear them whispering quietly to each other while I looked out the small, dungeon-like window in our room. I laughed to myself; they both knew I could perfectly well hear them.

"Let's step outside the room for a second, Bella. I'd like to continue this conversation in private." Edward was making it extremely obvious that he didn't want me included in their conversation. I hit my breaking point.

I turned around, furious. "I said to stay out of my head, bloodsucker!"

Edward pushed Bella towards the now open door, but she didn't budge.

"Bella, get out of here. I don't want you to see this." Edward's voice was rather calm, although I could see a small fraction of fear in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. Wherever Jacob goes, I go. And wherever I go, he goes." She glared at him. "I won't leave Jacob."

I smirked when Edward's eyes met mine again. I knew my Bells would never leave me, just as I would never leave her.

"You're really testing my patience, mutt."

The rumbling in my chest started, and I felt my hands beginning to shake. I took a deep breath, not wanting to phase quite yet, but still I planted my feet. I was itching for a fight, and Edward knew it.

My vision of Edward was blocked when Bella stepped in between us.

"Why do you two always have to fight? Can't we just get along?"

I looked at Bella like she was crazy. "Bella. I'm a werewolf, he's a bloodsucker. We're meant to fight, hell, we're supposed to fight!"

Edward shook his head, and I noticed that for a rare instance, Edward and I agreed on something. "I have to agree with Jacob. It's in our nature to fight."

"Edward, get out of here." Bella's voice was stone cold.

He backed up slowly to the door. "What should I tell Aro?"

Bella leaned into Edward, putting her lips right beside his ear. "I'd rather be torn apart and burned in pieces."

I laughed. _Coward._

Edward's eyes flicked over to mine, and within a split-second, he lunged himself towards me.


	10. Chapter 10

It was as if everything was in slow-motion. Edward flew through the air, his arms extended outward towards me; a look of absolute rage was on his face. I phased and leaped to the side, but never took my eyes from Edward. He crashed into the wall where I had been standing mere seconds ago, cracking the brick. Edward stood up, whipping around to face me. His eyes were crazed. I growled loudly at him, although I didn't pounce – I wanted him to strike first. Or at least attempt to.

"Don't sound so cocky, Jacob. Remember, I can read your thoughts."

Shit, I thought. I forgot about that.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are we?"

I growled in response, nothing more.

Bella shot me a worried look, and my attention shifted to her for a moment. I wanted to reassure her that I would be okay, but I never got the chance. Edward took the moment to launch himself at me. Before I could react, he was on top of my back, his hands wrapping around my neck. I backed up, swishing Edward into the wall. His grip on my neck loosened, and I took the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. Edward tried again to come at me, but this time I was ready for him. I knew what I was going to do. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, so I opened my jaw and clamped down on his left arm. Edward didn't scream, but the look on his face was shocked.

"What are you doing?" His voice was strained. At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I saw he was looking at Bella.

"Making it fair," she answered.

I clenched my teeth harder, and yanked Edward's arm. It cracked, but before I could tear it off, Edward wriggled it loose. He still had a shocked look on his face, and this I was surprised of. Edward should know I was planning on hurting him. I always had, and I knew I always would.

"Bella, stop."

I glanced at Bella when Edward spoke her name. She hadn't moved a muscle since I last saw her. What was going on here? I thought, confused as to what was happening. Edward was staring at Bella, and Bella was staring at Edward. Nothing else was happening.

I growled again at Edward, but he didn't look at me. I growled once more. Still nothing. Frustrated, I ran forward and pushed into him. I wanted to finish this right now, not wait for a better time. I was strong now, well-rested, ready to fight. I threw him off-balance, and he took a step forward. Edward finally turned to look at me, his eyes filled with confusion.

"How are you doing this, Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

Bella said nothing in return, just stood there with a stone cold look on her face. Edward backed out of the room slowly, eventually shutting the door behind him. She slumped down on the mattress Felix had thrown in earlier, her head in her hands, and I noticed that around her lay the shredded pieces of what was left of my clothes. I walked over to her, nudging one of the pieces of cloth with my nose along the ground until it touched her shoes. Bella didn't seem to notice, so I growled softly. She looked up, and smiled weakly.

"Oh, Jake. You don't have any clothes now."

She reached out to me, and I extended my neck further out to her so she could pat my head. I lay down at her feet as Bella's cool fingers rubbed my head.

"You need some clothes, Jake, but where are we going to get some?"

I glanced up at her with wishful eyes, hoping that she could find a way to get me some clothes. I had some questions, and I sure as hell hoped that she had some answers.

"Well, for the time being…" Bella's voice trailed off as she pulled off her sweatshirt, "you can wear this."

She held her sweatshirt out with one hand, and placed her other hand over her eyes.

I grabbed the sweater with my teeth and carried it over to the other side of the room. Phasing back, I pulled the sweatshirt over my head. It fit snugly, but it worked.

"Now, what do I do about the bottom half?" It felt weird for me to hear my human voice.

Bella's eyes remained closed as she spoke. "I was thinking tying the sweater around your waist, genius. I've seen you with your shirt off multiple times."

I blushed, and laughed nervously. "Right, I should've known that. It's just… well… it's a sweater. Sweaters are supposed to be worn on your top half."

I quickly stripped the sweatshirt off and tied it around my waist awkwardly. "There, that kind of works."

Bella opened her eyes and stared at me before laughing. "That looks absolutely ridiculous. But yeah, it'll work. I'm sure I can get Felix to find some clothes for you. He seemed to feel bad about earlier."

I laughed, and took a seat next to her, making sure that the sweater was covering me. "To you, maybe, but to me? No way."

She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where you going, Bells?"

"To find Felix," she answered, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Whoa, hold up a second. Whatever happened to, wherever you go I go and vice-versa?"

She turned around to look at me, a small smile on her face. "That was before you lost your clothes."

I held up my index finger, signalling for her to spin back around, and then I took off her sweater and phased. Triumphantly, I trotted up next to her, and nudged her arm with my head.

"Oh, Jake," Bella said, ruffling the fur on my head, "What am I going to do with you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Bella and I made our way slowly through the hallways of the Volturi palace. I kept my eyes peeled as we walked around, looking for any sign of movement, and getting ready to leap in front of Bella at any given moment. I knew that she could handle herself, but the protective instinct I had over her still hadn't worn off from her days of being a fragile human.

My claws tapped lightly on the floor as we walked through the dead quiet hallways. All I could think about was what one of the Volturi's reaction would be if they found us just strolling through their palace unattended.

"Can you try to be a little quieter, Jake?" Bella whispered to me, her voice barely audible though I knew that if any vampire were around they would be able to hear it crystal clear. I nudged the back of her leg with my head and watched as she looked down at me and rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

"Can I help you with something?" a somewhat familiar voice said from behind us.

The fur on my back stood up and I spun around, ready to strike. Felix was leaning against the wall across the hallway from us. I hadn't even heard him show up.

"Felix! Just the person we were looking for!" Bella said, trying to make her voice sound upbeat and innocent. "I need a favour, if that wouldn't be too much to ask."

"The Volturi don't give favours."

"Oh it's nothing outlandish or anything. I, well, Jacob needs something to wear. There was a… slight altercation earlier and well… He no longer has his clothes."

Felix didn't say anything for a few seconds, which was abnormally long for a vampire – at least from what I'd seen of them. "I'll see what I can do." He spoke in a voice holding no emotion. "Now, if you will follow me back to your chambers."

When Felix turned around and started heading back in the direction of our room, Bella shot me a quick smirk. Her facial expression read an 'I told you so' look. I nudged her leg again with my head; the only type of retaliation I could manage while in my wolf form. Felix stopped just short of the door to our room and turned to watch as we walked inside. I heard his pull a key out of his pocket and lock the door before walking down the hallway and our of my hearing range. Bella walked over silently to the small window in our room and stuck her hand out into the sunlight streaming in. I watched as her skin sparkled brightly in the sun. She turned her arm in different directions, letting the light bounce off, sending little spots of light cascading onto the wall beside her.

"Even after all these years I still am fascinated with what the sun does to me." Bella said, taking a step forward further into the rays of sunlight. 'Sometimes I wish it wasn't the case though. Sometimes I wish I was human again."

The door of our prison cell opened up and I saw a pair of pants and a t-shirt get thrown onto the floor before it was slammed shut again. I padded over to where they landed and after a quick check to see that Bella wasn't looking, I phased and slipped on the clothes.

"Ah, that's much better." I said, startling myself slightly at my now very human voice.

Bella laughed. "And I was getting so used to the peace and quiet."

I walked the few steps over to where Bella was standing next to the window and reached out to touch her shoulder with my hand.

"Why do you want to be human again?"

She turned to face me. "I don't want to kill anymore. I can't even stand the thought of taking someone or something else's life. The thought repulses me even more now then it did when I first became the creature that I am." Bella paused for a split second before continuing. "And it would be a plus to actually be able to go out in the sunlight and not have to worry about drawing attention to myself by sparkling."

I forced a smile. "Alright, I understand where you're coming from. I wish there was something I could do to help you through this. I thought you had accepted your new life."

"I have, for the most part. I just try to not think about what I'm doing when I'm actually doing it. Thankfully for me the killer hunting instinct takes over for the most part and I don't tend to have a whole lot of a conscience when I'm out on the prowl."

I wanted to say something that would comfort Bella even a little bit, but I couldn't think of anything; my mind was just blank.

Bella sighed and took a few steps from me, standing in the middle of the room.

"We need to break out of here, Jake."

I laughed. "Yeah, no kidding we have to. But how are we going to sneak out of here with all of the bloodsuckers crawling all over the place?" I paused for a second, realizing what I had just said and added, "No offense."

"That's alright, Jake." she said and opened her mouth again to speak, but didn't say anything – a young girl's voice rang through our wing of the lair. It was Renesmee. Bella looked up at me and smiled. "Maybe we don't have to sneak out. Maybe we just need a guide."


End file.
